Dad Knows Best
by LePetitDuchess
Summary: A little side story to the other fic, Little Mermaid by yours truly, in which Makoto's family is home when Makoto brings Haruka home from the pier. Misunderstandings that might not be misunderstandings and condoms make it a pretty awkward situation for Makoto, but as they always say, "Dad knows best"….right? ('Tis a oneshot)


**Dad Knows Best **

_A little side-story to the other fic, Little Mermaid by yours truly, in which Makoto's family is home when Makoto brings Haruka home from the pier. Misunderstandings that might not be misunderstandings and condoms make it a pretty awkward situation for Makoto, but as they always say, "Dad knows best"….right?_

**_Yeah, I should be writing chappie 3 of the other fanfic, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I'll get back to it eventually. _**

**_If you're reading this but haven't read my other fic, it's okay, there isn't much to know other than the fact that Haruka's a mermaid that Makoto met on accident. Anyways, to the story, hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Free! _**

* * *

Makoto took Haruka by the hand and led him away from the pier. As they walked home soaking wet with the raven-haired boy pointing at everything he saw, Makoto silently freaked out. How was he going to explain Haruka to his parents? He couldn't very well leave Haruka at the pool, who knows what type of people would find him and do to him? He shuddered.

"Are you cold, Makoto?" Haruka tapped the foreheads together, making Makoto turn scarlet. "Are you sick?" Haruka gave him a concerned look. Or as concerned one can seem with a poker face like Haruka's.

"N-no, it's just that…well, why are you coming to the surface anyways?" Haruka looked at the ground, blushing in embarrassment. "Ah! Not like that's any of my business but, don't you have a family? I mean, I don't know how I can explain that a mer-"

"Makoto!" a familiar voice called. Makoto jumped, and nervously turned around. _Why me?_ He thought to himself. He saw his dad bike up to them, waving madly like an idiot and still in his business suit.

"Otou-san! What are you doing biking?" He resisted the urge to smack his head in a nearby wall, hoping this was all some horrible dream.

"Well," he held up his chin and looked up into the sky contemplatively, "Ya see, the car ran out of gas along the way and I saw this nice bike just sitting on the street!"

"You _stole_ someone's bike?!"

"I wouldn't call it stealing!" Mr. Tachibana made an 'X' with his arms but was still grinning brightly, "I borrowed it from the nice guy who was sleeping on the side of the road!...Or was he dying?"

Makoto face-palmed, "That's not any better, Otou-san!"

His dad huffed impatiently, "Oh come on now, Makoto, I'm just joking!" And then Mr. Tachibana noticed Haruka. "Hey, who's this? A new friend of yours?"

Haruka didn't respond, opting to stare silently at the odd man, who made many strange, unnecessary gestures. It was interesting to say the least. He noted that Makoto took much of his looks from Mr. Tachibana with their chestnut hair and similar physique. They were both well-muscled, though more lean than bulky. They had similar facial structures overall, though Mr. Tachibana had glasses and brown eyes while Makoto had interesting green ones. Alike as they were in looks, the two seemed to be vastly different in personality. _Thank heavens_, Haruka thought to himself.

Mr. Tachibana stuck out his hand, "Nice to meetcha Blue Eyes, if you ever need sex advice and what positions Mako-chan likes best-"

"Otou-san!" Makoto whacked his father upside the head, blushing furiously, "Don't fill his head with strange ideas! Haruka is just a friend!"

Mr. Tachibana rubbed the back of his head, he immediately rebounded from the hit and made puppy eyes, "But, but, you talk to him so familiarly! What else can he be besides your little honeydew?"

Makoto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's complicated Otou-san…"

Mr. Tachibana gave him a look before he clasped his hands together, "So, you boys up for dinner? Must have been some trip for you to have come home soaked like that!"

"Sure, sure, let's just go," Makoto said resignedly, he wasn't in a good enough mood to joke with his father today and grabbed Haruka's hand, "C'mon Haruka." The teen just nodded his head and followed his lead while Makoto made a point of not looking at his father's face. A pity. If he had seen the devious smirk his father had plastered on, he would have thought about his actions a little more carefully.

_Just a friend, huh? As if. Guess it's Dad's job to bring the kids together._ He looked up at the sky and crossed his heart with a genuine smile on his face. And then the mischievous smile returned, _I've never played matchmaker before….I should do this with all my kids! Wonder if Yui would help me…._

* * *

They arrived at the Tachibana household a couple minutes later and were ushered in by Mrs. Tachibana.

"Oh my, Mako-chan, who is this?" his mother asked after she brought back a pair of towels for the soaked boys.

"Mm…Haruka's a friend from school," Makoto said, throwing a look at Haruka every now and then to make sure the boy didn't do anything strange to arouse suspicion. He didn't want his father to bother Haruka anymore considering how uncomfortable he looked now.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" his mother pinched his cheek playfully, and held out a hand to Haruka, "It's nice that you're friends with Mako-chan, feel free to drop by whenever you like,

Haru-chan! Oh, do you mind me calling you Haru-chan?"

Haru blushed at the nickname but just shook his head and muttered an "it's fine" under his breath. Makoto's mother laughed gently and guided Haruka to the dining room.

"Oh you two are pretty wet aren't you?" his mother looked over her shoulder and called to Makoto, "Mako-chan, can you bring some clothes for Haru-chan to use? And while you're at it, change your clothes too? I don't want any more water dripped on the floors!"

"Ah, yes, Okaa-san!" Makoto ran upstairs, and changed. His mother was a kind woman, she wouldn't let his father tease Haruka, but then he remembered nothing would stop his siblings from doing so. He practically flew down the stairs, barely remembering to grab some clothes for Haruka.

When he ran into the dining hall, he saw that everyone was there except for Haruka and his mother.

"Ren, Ran, where's Okaa-san?" The kids pointed to the kitchen door and Makoto all but knocked the door down. His mother was chattering away happily about cooking food and was being helped by Haruka in preparing dinner.

"Oh, Mako-chan? What's wrong?" his mother asked, giving him a kind smile before returning her gaze to Haruka to watch his movements.

"…Nothing Okaa-san, I just wanted to make sure that Otou-san wasn't being mean to Haruka,"

Makoto grinned and his mother laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh, he can be such a child sometimes," and she reached up to pat Makoto on the head, "but then again, so are you. Haru-chan, take good care of my Makoto, ne?"

Makoto had to use all of his willpower not to blush madly when Haruka nodded his head. "I'll just…wait in the dining room then," he said, and rushed out of the kitchen. The uncomfortable air became heavier when he entered the dining room. Ran, Ren and his father were staring at him. Ran and Ren watched him curiously while his father held nothing but amusement. A bad omen indeed. He cleared his throat and sat down, twiddling his thumbs and trying to think about anything that didn't have to do with a certain merman. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

"Otou-san," Ran said, breaking the silence, "Is Haru-chan our brother-in-law now?" Matoko choked.

"Mmmm…." His father rubbed his chin contemplatively, "Well, it depends on whether or not our Makoto can convince Haru-chan's family to let him go." His father turned his attention to Makoto, "Ne? Makoto? Are you really gonna let a cutie like Haru-chan walk out the door?"

"W-what? I'm, we're just…AGGHHH!" he threw up his hands in the air and put his head down on the table, "Otouuuu-san, can you just drop it already? We're just friends!" Makoto made a couple more whining noises before Mr. Tachibana completely blocked his son out. He tapped his chin in thought again and then, a devilish smile appeared his wife. Oh yes, this would definitely work.

Makoto, on the other hand, began freaking out. That smile never meant any good! Last time that smile appeared, Makoto was wearing a maid outfit, complete with frills, a high skirt and very scandalous looking stockings. A very enthusiastic Kou appeared in his head and made him shiver. "Otou-san….what are you thinking?"

"I'm hurt Mako-chan! Don't you love and trust your dear old man?" and he clutched at his heart in fake agony. Makoto huffed and crossed his arms. He just wanted this day to be over with already. He got up and went the restroom, hoping to clear his head for a bit in relative privacy.

In the meantime, Mr. Tachibana was speaking to his younger children in conspiratorial whispers. They had their arms placed around each other as if in a team huddle. "Yosh! I'm counting on you two! Operation Doki-Doki is underway!"

"Hai!" Ren and Ran yelled in unison and the broke off, just as Makoto reentered the dining room. Makoto stared at them intensely, and then shrugged. His father wouldn't do anything drastic with Haruka being protected by his mother. Right?

"Everyone! Here's dinner!" Makoto's mother announced, and she brought in the plates, followed by Haruka, who was carrying a couple of bowls of miso soup. Just as Haruka was about to place a bowl in front of Ran, the girl leapt at the blue-eyed merman. Haruka flinched and Ran pushed the other boy, screeching, "EEEK! SPIDER! Haru-chan, duck!" Haruka's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a spider drop into his line of vision. (What he didn't know was that said 'spider' was being suspended by string by Ren, who was chuckling mischievously in the background.) The sudden push had caused Haruka to fall backward onto Makoto's lap. Miso soup had soaked them both, though thankfully the soup wasn't too hot.

"Ah! Sorry Haru-chan!" Ran said, putting her hands together and bowing to the older boy. Haruka nodded and shifted in Makoto's lap, trying to get out of the uncomfortable position he landed in. Makoto was a flushed a bright red.

"A-Are you okay, Haruka?" Makoto cursed himself for stuttering. Couldn't he be cool for once in his life? Haruka just stared at him silently before nodding. Meanwhile in the background during the exchange, Mr. Tachibana was taking pictures while Mrs. Tachibana had a handkerchief pressed to her face.

"My little Makoto is growing up," Mrs. Tachibana sniffled quietly and her husband rubbed her shoulders gently before standing up. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded her head.

"Ah, Makoto," the teen turned towards his mother, who looked so happy that he couldn't keep a silly grin from growing on his face.

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

"Since we're out of miso soup and since it's Friday, I've decided to just get take-out! Don't you kids agree?"

"Hai!" the kids called out enthusiastically. Ren then piped in, "We should buy some extra groceries too! Can I buy the peach candy while we're there?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Tachibana took off her apron and picked up the dishes that were soiled by the miso soup. "Oh, but we'll need someone to watch the house while we're gone."

"Well, dear, the boys can watch the house for us, right boys?" Mr. Tachibana grinned at them.

"Oi! Otou-san, Okaa-san, where did this come from?! There's still food in the kitchen other than miso soup you know!" Makoto protested, he had a feeling he knew what the kids had been planning with their father.

"No, no! You've got to watch the house!" Mrs. Tachibana then made puppy eyes at Haruka, "Oh, won't you do me a favor Haru-chan and watch the house with my dear Makoto here?"

Makoto was about to protest when Haruka answered first. "Hai, I will take care of Makoto and the house," and smiled warmly at Mrs. Tachibana who in turn, smiled back and pinched his cheek lightly.

"You're such a good boy, Haru-chan," and she grabbed her purse and walked out with her husband and children in tow. "We'll be back soon, ne?" The kids called out their farewells and walked out the door with their mother quicker than Makoto could reply. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

After placing Haruka gently in the other chair, he apologized, "Sorry, Haruka. My family's a little strange…hahah." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. How could his family be so juvenile? Honestly, he hardly even knew Haruka! He was surprised when he felt a gentle hand cup his cheek, and pull his gaze away from the ground.

"They're good people. Don't be ashamed," Haruka said with more emotion than Makoto had heard before. Then Haruka dropped his hand and walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to put these back, he lifted up the bowls he was still holding before leaving the dining room. As soon as Haruka left, Makoto's father jumped in. Before Makoto could yelp in surprise, a hand clamped over his mouth and his father's face was so close their noses were almost touching.

"Shhhhh! Don't want Haruka to hear and scare him off right?" and he wagged a finger at him, as if he were scolding a small child.

"Ugh!" Makoto pushed his father's hand away and was going to scold him when his father pushed a box into his hands.

"Take this as an early birthday gift, Makoto," his father said with a serious expression and the man saluted him. "I'm so proud of you. You're on your way to becoming a man, reeled in a real cutie too." He chuckled as Makoto blushed again. Honestly, the boy needed to get over these things soon. Blushing over the smallest of things, his son was much too innocent.

He patted his son's shoulder. Makoto just stared at him in astonishment. His dad sounded so genuinely proud that he wasn't really sure on what to say.

Just when his dad was about to leave, the man stopped suddenly. "On second thought, this would be a much better gift, consider this as Christmas coming early son!" He winked conspiratorially and then yelled very loudly, "HARUKA-CHAN CAN YOU COME OUT HERE?!"

Makoto winced at the volume of his voice, "What are you-" but he was cut off by Haruka walking in, a little confused, "Yes..?"

As he was walking up to Makoto, Mr. Tachibana whirled his son around and pushed him forward. The force made Makoto trip and fall onto Haruka. After reorienting himself, Makoto felt something soft pressed against his lips.

…..

"AHHHH!" Makoto yelled, his face completely scarlet. Haruka had a faint blush on his face.

"Make sure to have safe sex my son! Don't get the house to dirty!" and the offending man ran out, with a stupid grin on his face and gave his son the thumbs up.

"OTOU-SAN!" Makoto screeched, and was about to give chase when he felt a gentle tug at his sleeve.

"Makoto…I'm stuck…" Makoto looked down and realized that he was straddling Haruka and that one of his hands was placed dangerously close to Haruka's vital regions, placed just above the area and beneath the bellybutton.

"AHH! I'm so, so sorry, Haruka!" He leapt off of Haruka and bowed low in apology.

On the other hand, Haruka had to fight to keep the blush from completely covering his face. He felt really, really warm and tingly on the inside. He patted Makoto's shoulder gently.

"It's okay," he muttered and Makoto finally stopped kowtowing.

There was an awkward silence, neither boy able to look each other in the eyes. Makoto stole a glance at Haruka, who shifted uncomfortably and had flushed a rather cute shade of pink. Haruka's attention then shifted to the box that Mr. Tachibana gave to his son, lying there forgotten in the commotion. He picked it up and furrowed his eyebrows, turning the box to Makoto.

"What's a condom?"

* * *

Mr. Tachibana sneezed as his son had begun to curse him out back at home. The man simply smiled and looked up at the night sky. It'll work out in the end. Dads know best after all.

_**End.**_

* * *

_**I wrote this on a whim and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Yes, I know Makoto's daddy is not at all crazy like this, but it's more fun this way. Crazy daddy means fun fiction to write. Hope you liked it. Please drop a review on your way out, tank you. **_


End file.
